the_maze_statefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos
Of the primordial deities, Chaos is considered the faceless gaping void, the start of it all that hatched a cosmic egg in their belly. Of all the deities, Chaos is the one who is ever changing. Some storytellers refer to Chaos as a female while others will refer to Chaos as a male. They are considered a deity without myths, being only connected to the birth of the other felines and the creation of the maze. Chaos is the one who keeps the titans who fought against the Olympians safe in it's dark folds. Chaos is one of those weird deities who exists as a person and a place, and is considered to be further away than both the heavens and the underworld. The First of Many "'''First there was Chaos, the vast immeasurable abyss. Outrageous as a sea, dark, wasteful, wild."' Long before the other Gods appeared, in the dim past, uncounted, there was only a formless confusion known as '''Chaos'. He brooded in unbroken darkness, his quiet sanctuary for over a millennia, as time means little to the Gods. He was a creature of solitude, the only being in all of existence for what could have been ages. No storyteller knows for certain how old He is, or if He was indeed the first and only creature. They only know that after a time, the great being, that spanned the great nothingness of the universe, grew lonely. He set about to create companions, cubs, so to speak, shaped from the nothingness and molded into their creation by the power of will alone. Night was his first son, born from within the Titan's foreboding mind, though he was quickly followed by his sister, Darkness (Erebus) as the titan realized his true power. Worship Felines that worship Chaos often reside within the maze itself as it is the epitome of change. He is often considered to be the father of all things, as he is the oldest titan in existence, and is often thought to be a being that embodies the night sky. Favored items to give during worship are small animals, coins, and various plants that can cause strong reactions within felines. More information TBA as the group continues to expand it's lore. Lore Many felines Consider Chaos to be the creator of The Maze itself due to it's shifting nature and depressive feeling, though why the Titan had created it is... often up to interpretation. Some felines believe the story of Theseus while others think the maze had been created long before... It's hard to say for certain which story is correct. More Storys / Concepts TBA as our Lore Moderator currently hasn't had a chance to get to this section of the group! Logged Interactions "O Boundless, mighty Chaos. I pray you find this offering acceptable and you see it good in your sight to grant your servant aid. I am in humble devotion to your will, and pray you find favour in your servant to cure the illness that plagues my mind, that I may effectively serve you uninhibited by this ailment. O great One, hear my prayer." Currently Eos is the only feline within TMS to have interacted directly with Chaos, his shifting form telling her that he has great plans for her alongside the Minotaur within The Maze. It has yet to be determined what the Titan has in mind for this feline, but we shall see if the story she has unfolds further. Category:Feline Pantheon Category:NPC Characters